


Thanks So Fucking Much For YouTube

by Sisslen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, M/M, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisslen/pseuds/Sisslen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is afraid that Mia is going kookoo on him, but then she shows him something on YouTube. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stating a point with the help of YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second FanFic. The thing about me is, when I write I have no idea were the story is heading. I started this one out because I fell in love with the personality of Mia Tyler and her friendship with Tommy after a visit to her Twitter account. :) Hope you enjoy! And thanks to my best friend for reading this trough looking for mistakes. :) I love ya girl! :)

“I like this one! Oh, and this one, and this!” Mia sounded a little over excited looking through pictures of Tommy and Adam on the internet.

“You look SO good on this one babe!” She said turning around to look at Tommy. Tommy was sitting on her couch with his feet on her coffee table. He smiled at her and shook his head.

“You’re crazy Mia. You know that right?” Tommy said grinning at her.

“Why? Because I think you look good?!” She asked.

“No not that. Thank you by the way. No, you’re crazy because you sound like the fan girls screaming at the concerts!” He answered, still smiling.

“Yeah? That’s because you guys are hot together!” She claimed, then turned around and began flipping through more pictures.

“You know its fake right?!” Tommy asked laughing a little. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if Mia actually lived in the same universe as he did, but ultimately that was why he loved her.

“I don’t think it’s all fake TJ” Mia answered, still facing the computer.

“Yeah, I know that he’s attracted to me, but that’s it. It just means that my look is the same as the type of guy he dates. Just like you’re not exactly ugly to me.” Tommy stated laughing a little, because he knew that in about 1 second Mia would throw something at him and tell him to shut up. She didn’t respond. She just kept flipping through the pictures. Tommy shook his head and looked back down at his phone. Now he had lost Mia to the Adommy craziness too he thought smiling.

“I don’t think it’s just about physical attraction.” Mia said. Tommy looked up from his phone. What the actually fuck?! And she was still facing the computer! Hallo?! Earth to Mia?!

“Say what?” Tommy asked sounding just as surprised as he looked when Mia turned to face him.

“I don’t think it’s just about physical attraction.” Mia repeated. She wasn’t smiling just looking softly at him. That made Tommy at bit worried because then she wasn’t fucking with him.

“Mia, I don’t get what the fuck it is you’re insinuating.” Tommy said still sounding a bit surprised.

“I’m not insinuating anything TJ.” Mia answered, actually sounding a little offended. “I’m stating a fact.”

“Oh, give me a fucking break!” Tommy said, taking his feet of the coffee table and looking straight into Mia’s eyes.

“What?!” She asked looking straight back into his. “Are you afraid that I’m right?”

“Afraid you’re right? No, more afraid that you’re going kookoo on me!” Tommy answered laughing nervously. He didn’t like the way this conversation was heading.

“TJ, think about it babe. He loves to touch you, to be near you.”

“That’s fan service Mia – stage play.” Tommy smiled at her, thinking that those pictures had gone to her head.

“It’s not only on stage.” Mia claimed. “I’ve watched you guys when you’re together. You’re all up in each other’s space.

“Mia. Babe. You have known me for a long time now –when am I not all up in another person’s space? It’s just who I am, and Adam is like that too.” Tommy explained smiling at her.

“I know that“, Mia answered. “But that is not what I meant. His eyes and his body language tell a different story.”  
Tommy was speechless for a few seconds. What the fuck was she talking about? Body language? He was not in any way on the same track as Mia.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Tommy asked. Yeah, that was in fact the only thing his brain was able to come up with right now.

“I’ll show you.” Mia said turning to face the computer again. After a few seconds surfing on YouTube she said; “Come look at this, and I’ll show you exactly what I mean.” Tommy got up and went to stand next to her. Mia hit play, and Tommy quickly realized that it was the concert in Amsterdam that Mia was showing him. To be more exact, the kiss during “Whole lotta love” Tommy watched himself make out with Adam, but was still not sure what Mia was hoping he would gain from watching this. When the video ended Mia turned to look at Tommy as if he should have caught it by now.

“I’m still not following.” Tommy stated looking at Mia. Mia rolled her eyes and hit play one more time. Tommy looked back on the screen just in time to see himself lean into the kiss. Then Mia paused the video as it showed Tommy leaning back on the platform, and Adam leaning in to deepen the kiss.

“Do you see his body languages? He’s leaning in. He enjoys it babe.” Mia said looking at Tommy.

“Mia, we were high out our minds that night.” Tommy stated smiling.

“My point exactly” Mia said, smiling as if she finally got trough to him.

“Still not with you babe” Tommy said.

“You were high out of your mind so the feelings and the desire showing on this video is real. Adam didn’t have his guards up that night - not at all.” Mia smiled at Tommy.

“You’re crazy! That video doesn’t prove anything at all.” Tommy said laughing. He kissed Mia on the cheek and turned around planning to settle back down into her coach.

“Then look at this.” Mia said, graping a hold on Tommy’s arm. Tommy turned around and looked back at the screen. Mia then showed him a video with the kiss from “Fever” doing the concert in Munich. “That right there babe – That’s desire!” Mia stated, pointing at the screen and looking at Tommy. Tommy was staring at her and then at the screen. He was staring at Adam. His reaction looked different seen like this. This video actually made him doubt the fact that Mia was going kookoo on him. Fuck! He looked back at Mia and apparently his face was revealing some of what he felt, because she smiled and said; “I knew I could make you see it”. She laughed and got up to hug him. Tommy hugged her back and said into her neck; “Fuck Mia, what do I do now?” Mia pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

“TJ, this doesn’t change anything. Adam is still the exact same person he was yesterday. Just because I made you see this doesn’t mean that anything has to change.” Tommy looked at her, and then realized that she had a point. He was just going to ignore this.


	2. Adam's Birthday Party

A couple of weeks later Tommy found himself at Adam’s birthday party. He hadn’t really spent any time with Adam since Mia had made him watch that video. Not because he was afraid to be around Adam, but Adam had been busy working on his new album, and Tommy had been busy playing for Monte. Tommy had been here for about 10 minutes now and hadn’t seen anyone from the Glamily yet. He hoped to find just one of them before facing Adam. Okay, yeah maybe he was a little nervous about being around Adam now, but he had a hard time forgetting the fact that one of his best friends had a crush on him. As he stood there, lost in his thought, somebody suddenly jumped at him, scaring the fuck out of him.

“What’s up Tommy boy?!” Isaac was smiling and laughing. Tommy smiled back at him and drew him in to a hug.

“Hi man! Great to see you, where’s Sophie?” Tommy asked and looked around.

“Right here!” Sophie answered, coming in from the side with beers in her hand. She handed one to Isaac, and one to Tommy, and then drew him in to a hug. “Hi!” She said when she pulled away.

“Hi Soph! And thanks.” He said lifting his beer.

“You’re welcome. How have you been? Haven’t seen you in a couple of days. Busy with Monte’s gigs?”

“Yeah. We..” Tommy began.

“OMG! Guys I just got the best idea. You and I are going in there! NOW!” Isaac said to Tommy pointing at the ‘photo booth’ station. He grabbed Tommy’s hand, and started dragging him along with him. Tommy looked back at Sophie for help, but she just laughed and turned around. Fuck!

\--------------------

After taking a LOT of crazy photos with Isaac, Tommy finally got the chance to slip out unnoticed because Sophie finally thought it was time to join her husband in his craziness, saving Tommy’s ass. As he stumbled out of the station area, looking back over his shoulder, to see if Isaac had noticed anything, he ran directly into somebody else.

“Oh, sorry I..” Tommy began, but stopped in the exact moment he came to realize who he’d run in to.

“Glitterbaby! Finally! I’ve been looking all over this place for you. Just ran into Sophie a couple of minutes ago, and she said she was on her way to rescue you from Isaac.” Adam said smiling. Then he leaned forward to hug Tommy. Tommy unwillingly took a little step back making Adam pause for a split second, and then Tommy leaned in to hug him.

“Hey birthday boy! Happy birthday! Yeah, she just did. I never thought I was getting out of there.” Tommy laughed.

“Is he going crazy in there?” Adam asked grinning.

“Crazy is not the word man! I’m sure there is going to be some fucked up photos for you to watch tomorrow!” Tommy stated. That made Adam laugh.

“So what have you been up to?” Adam asked taking a hold on Tommy’s hand as he moved a little to the left so that people could pass them. Tommy looked down at his hand and the back up at Adam just in time to see Adam letting his brows fall back down. Fuck! Was he out of his mind?! Why was he acting like, being around Adam, was suddenly hard for him to do? Get a fucking grip on yourself Tommy!

“Well, mostly rehearsing and being out on gigs with Monte.” Tommy answered smiling at Adam.

“Oh yeah, I talked to Monte just before bumping into you. He said that more and more people are showing up to the gigs, and that more people are watching you guys on YouTube.” Adam replied. YouTube. Tommy was not a big fan now. Used to be, but Mia had changed that.

“Yeah, it’s fucking fantastic. I’m really happy for Monte. He’s great at making music, and I fucking love to be a part of this with him.” Tommy said.

“Yeah, he’s really great. I actually miss writing songs with him. I could use some inspiration at the moment.” Adam said smiling.

“Not going as you planned with the new album?” Tommy asked worried.

“It’s fine. I just miss being around you guys, and I miss making music with someone I don’t have to explain everything to. Someone who just knows. You know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Tommy answered. “But I’m sure it’s going to be great, and you can always call me up for inspiration you know.” Tommy said smiling at Adam.

“Thanks Glitterbaby!” Adam replied laughing. “Now I think it’s time for you and me to go take some photos!” Adam grabbed Tommy’s hand and started dragging him back to where Tommy original fled from.

“Adam no! Seriously Adam I’m warning you! Isaac’s gone nuts!” Tommy said laughing and trying to make Adam let go of his hand. Adam just laughed and kept dragging him along. Tommy realized that he had lost the battle as soon as he heard Isaac saying; “Great you came back, and you brought Adam! This is going to be SO much fun!”  
   
\-----------------------

Later that night Tommy was standing near the bar talking to Monte. They were talking about the next gig when Adam came up and put and arm around Tommy. Tommy flinched away from Adams touch, and instantly regretted it.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked letting go of Tommy and turning to face him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tommy answered. Tommy saw the look that Adam exchanged with Monte. Fuck! “I’m going to get a drink.” Tommy stated, then turned his back on them and walked up to the bar.

“Is something going on? Are you mad at me or something?” Adam asked as he took place beside Tommy.

“What? No, I’m not mad at you! Why would I be mad at you?!” Tommy asked.

“What is it then? Cause something is bothering you, I can tell.”

“Adam, nothing is bothering me okay.” Tommy said turning to face Adam.

“Then why are you flinching every time I come near you?” Adam asked, sounding a little hurt.

“I’m not.” Tommy denied.

“Is it because of Sauli?” Adam asked.

“For fucks sake, nothing is wrong. So therefore, no it’s not because of Sauli. I actually like the guy, and I like the fact that he makes you smile.” Tommy said laughing a little.

“Okay.” Adam responded, sounding like he was not convinced in any way.

“How are things with you and Sauli by the way?” Tommy asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

“Fine. Things are fine.” Adam answered halfheartedly.

“Is it getting serious?” Tommy asked.

“No. We’re just having fun, trying to get to know each other.” Adam stated.

“Okay, well that’s..”

“Guys, come join us over here – group photo.” Lisa called, standing with Monte and Cam, waiting.  
Adam smiled at Tommy. “Coming darling” he called out, turning his back on Tommy. Tommy followed him the few steps towards the others. What was up with all those fucking photos?


	3. A Fucking Huge Deal

A couple of days later Tommy was at a bar with Monte after one of their gigs. It had been a great night, and they decided to have a beer or two before heading home. It turned into a little more than two beers, but fuck that, it had been a really great night.

“So I talked to Adam. He thinks you’re acting weird. He’s afraid you might be mad at him or something.” Monte stated. What the actually fuck? Where the fuck did that come from?

“For fucks sake, I’m not mad at him! I already told him that at his birthday party! What the fuck is his problem?!” Tommy was getting frustrated. Why the fuck did Adam have to go and talk to Monte about this?!

“Hey whoa!” Monte said holding his hand in the air. “Chill, Tommy Joe! I saw you that night too, okay? You were acting a little weird. And he told me you haven’t called him back when he tried to call you the next day.”

“Monte, for fucks sake, can’t you just drop this?” Tommy asked sounding tired. Monte looked at him for a while.

“Tommy, what’s going on with you?”

“You’re gonna think I’m fucking crazy.” Tommy stated.

“Try me” Monte replied. Tommy couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s Mia okay. She fucked up my head. She made me watch some videos on YouTube with some kisses between Adam and me from the tour. She said that Adam’s body language or some shit was giving him away. That he has feelings for me.” Tommy looked at Monte smiling, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Monte’s face. “Fuck no! No Monte. Tell me that she’s wrong, please.” Tommy said panicking.

“Well…” Monte started.

“Fuck!” Tommy said, looking at his own hands.

“I think she’s right.” Monte finally said.

“How do you know that?” Tommy asked, looking at Monte.

“It’s not that I have actually talked with Adam about this, but I’ve known him for a long time and, yeah… I think she’s right.” Monte explained.

“Fuck!” Tommy said once again.

“Tommy, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal? It’s a fucking huge deal! One of my best friends is in love with me. That is a big deal okay! What the fuck am I going to do about this? And why the fuck hasn’t he told me?!” Tommy was getting angry.

“Tommy, what the hell was he suppose to say?!” Monte asked suddenly defending Adam. “He knows you’re not an opportunity because you’re straight. And otherwise it could have had something to do with the fact that he was afraid you would act the way you do right now!” Monte stated.

“Okay, first of all I’m not straight and…”

“Wait, what? You’re not straight?” Monte asked, looking surprised.

“No. Yeah, I date girls, but that doesn’t make me straight. I date guys too.” Tommy explained.

“Huh, since when?” Monte asked. “Because I’m pretty sure I have never seen you with any guy besides Adam.”

“Maybe not, but I actually dated a guy just before going on tour. Anyway, what I was about to say was; I know I’m not handling this very well, but I think I at least deserve to get the chance to figure out if him having feelings for me is something that I want to act on. I think he owes me that much.” Tommy stated.

Monte looked at him for a while. “Well, now you know then. So do you want to act on it? Or are you going to continue to drive him insane thinking you’re mad at him?”

“I think I’ll go with the last one.” Tommy answered, looking mad.

“Tommy?”

“I don’t know okay? I don’t know Monte. But you can tell him that I’m not mad at him.”

“I will.” Monte answered.  
 


	4. Figuring Out What You Feel

Next day he had a day off, so Tommy decided to spend it with Mia. He was really in need of some ‘Mia time’.

“Tooooooomy?!” Mia called out.

“Oh, sorry.” Tommy answered.

“What’s up with you today? I’m sitting here telling you some horror stories about my love life and you snooze of?” Mia smiles at him.

“Sorry, but it’s your own fault! You fucked up my head you know!” Tommy stated, looking at her with a sad smile.

“And how did I do that exactly?” Mia asked.

“By telling me, that Adam is in love with me. I have been acting fucked up around him ever since, and now he thinks I’m mad at him. He asked me at his birthday party what was going on, and I just blew him of. Then he apparently talked to Monte about it, because last night Monte wanted to know the same thing.” Tommy explained.

“I didn’t realize that it had gotten to you like that. You realized that I’m right then.” Mia stated.

“Yeah, and I asked Monte about it last night and he thinks so too.” Tommy said looking at Mia. “This is so fucked up! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I don’t have a fucking clue how to act around him anymore!”

“Tommy, I think you need to think about why that is.” Mia said, giving his arm a squish.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“TJ, I think the reason why you have a hard time being around Adam right now, is because you’re not quite ready to deal with your own feelings for him.” Tommy looked at her a bit surprised. “You have to ask yourself why this is bothering you so much.” Mia continued.

“It bothers me because it hurts me that he doesn’t think he can trust me enough to tell me things like that. It makes me think that he’s afraid that I would run out on him, and that’s just not who I am.” Tommy explained.

“Babe, I know that, but how is he suppose to know that yet?” Mia asked.

“But how does he believe that we are going to work if I’m the type of guy that runs out on him for being in love with me? That’s fucked up!” Tommy said frustrated with the situation.

“Tommy, I think you need to confront him with the fact that you know how he feels. You obviously can’t go on like this. That is just going to mess up your friendship. But babe, before you do, you really need to figure out your feelings towards him.

They sat there in silence for at while. Tommy was the one to break it. “I think I’m in love with him too.”

“Then go tell him that.” Mia answered leaning in to kiss Tommy on the cheek and give him a hug.


	5. Thanks So Fucking Much For YouTube

Another week went by before Tommy thought it was time to answer yet another call from Adam. After some small talk Adam told him that Sauli had gone home to Finland, and that he thought it was about time that he and Tommy hung out. Tommy agreed to meet Adam one hour later for lunch. Adam was coming to pick him up.

While Tommy was getting ready he decided that maybe it was best to just let this ‘love’ thing go away by itself. Adam seemed to be doing well with Sauli, and who was Tommy to try and mess that up? He heard Adam honk, and got his keys and went out the door. Adam smiled at him when he got to the car.

“Hey Tommy Joe! I’m so glad to see you! It has been too long!” Adam said as soon as Tommy was in the car. Adam reached over and gave Tommy a hug.

“You too Babyboy! You have been occupied with getting to know Sauli.” Tommy said, referring to the conversation he and Adam had on the night of Adam’s birthday party.

“Well, mostly I’ve been busy writing songs for the album.” Adam stated smiling. He pulled out on to the road. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Taco Bell” Tommy answered grinning.

“Of cause, why did I even ask?!” Adam responded laughing. “Okay, taco bell then, but only because it’s been too long since we spend time together and this way I can bring you back home to my place.” Adam smiled at Tommy.

“So, any great songs yet?” Tommy asked, feeling the need to change the subject, because he really didn’t know how to respond to what Adam just said.

“Yeah, actually we have come up with some really great stuff; I can show you some of the lyrics and the music notes when we get home.” Adam answered.  
After eating too much of fucking Taco Bell food and after looking over the lyrics and the music notes for Adams new album, they were sitting on the couch together watching some old movie. Tommy was glad that he decided on Taco Bell because he actually missed hanging out with Adam this way.

“I missed this.” Tommy said.

“So did I” Adam responded. “I’m glad you’re no longer mad at me.” He said smiling.

“I was never mad at you.” Tommy stated, looking Adam straight in the eye.

“Well, if you say so. Anyway I’m just glad we are back to normal.” Adam stated, reaching out and pulling Tommy up against his body. Half way through Tommy wiggled out of Adams embrace and sat back up. “Or maybe not” Adam said, looking really surprised.

“Sorry.” Tommy said, looking down on his hands.

“What the hell is up with you Tommy?!” Adam demanded to know. Tommy could feel Adam’s eyes on his face. He was trying to figure Tommy out. Tommy couldn’t look at him right now, so he just kept staring at his hands. “Tommy, answer me please?! What is going on? What am I doing wrong here?!” Adam asked, starting to sound really hurt.

“You’re not doing anything wrong.” Tommy stated, still looking at his hands. Adam reached out and touched Tommy’s jaw, but Tommy quickly moved away and went to stand up. He looked at Adam, with a sad look in his eyes.

“What the fuck Tommy?! Why is it that I can’t touch you anymore?! What the hell is going on with you?! Did I do something to offend you, since the thought of me touching you obviously sends you flying to the other end of the room every fucking time?!” Adam was really mad now, but Tommy could also hear the hurt in his voice and that made him feel so fucking mad at himself.

“Tommy, just get out then. If you can’t even man up to tell me what it is, just go.” Adam was no longer yelling. He sounded tired. For some reason that made Tommy mad at Adam.

“Fuck you!” Tommy yelled. He wanted to leave, but he kept standing right on the same spot. “You’re such an ass! Fuck you Adam!”

“I’m an ass?! Sorry Tommy, but right now it’s you being an ass! What exactly did I do to you?!” Adam started yelling again.

“That’s the problem - you didn’t do anything!” Tommy yelled back, regretting it the moment he said it.

“Wait what?!” Adam asked a little lower at voice.

“Forget it!” Tommy said tuning his back on Adam.

“No fucking way are you walking out on me now Tommy Joe! Tell me what the fuck that was supposed to mean!” Adam yelled.

“I know you’re in love with me okay! I found out right before your birthday party, and that just made things a little weird for me!” Tommy yelled back, now facing Adam again. Adam didn’t respond. He just sat there staring at Tommy with his mouth open.

“Who told you that?!” Adam finally asked.

“Mia did. Actually it took some fan videos on YouTube for her to make me see it. And then, when you asked Monte to talk to me, he confirmed my suspicion too.” Tommy answered, looking Adam in the eyes.

Now it was Adam’s turn to look at his hands. Tommy watched him for a while, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t Tommy broke the silence. “How long have you been feeling that way about me?”

Adam looked up at Tommy. “For about 2 months into the tour.” Adam confessed.

“That’s almost a year now.”Tommy stated. He was actually a little surprised that Adam had felt that way for so long without him ever noticing. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Tommy asked, sitting back down on the couch next to Adam.

“Why, Tommy? What would that have changed? You’re straight, so I just risked ruining our friendship.”

“First of all, I’m not straight, and second of all, you can’t ruin our friendship by telling me that you’re in love with me.” Tommy answered.

“Wait a minute – what do you mean when you say you’re not straight?” Adam asked, looking a bit confused.

“I mean that, yeah, I date girls, but I date guys too.” Tommy stated. He was actually getting a little tired of explaining this to the people around him. It wasn’t as if he had actually tried to hide it.

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Why haven’t you said anything when I’ve told people that you’re straight?” Adam asked, still looking confused.

“I just thought that you told people that, because you hoped that it would make them stop imagining us in bed together.” Tommy said smiling at Adam.

“In case you didn’t notice Tommy, they still do!” Adam said smiling.

“Well, yeah…” Tommy answered and shrugged his shoulders.

“But Tommy, it doesn’t matter now anyway, so let’s just forget this.” Adam answered.

“Yeah, you right. You’re with Sauli now, so it doesn’t matter.” Tommy said, turning to face the TV again, and hoping that they could just watch the movie and forget about this conversation.

“Tommy, I’m not with Sauli, as I already told you he’s headed back home as we speak. And, as I explained to you as well; Sauli and I are just having fun.” Tommy turned his head to look at Adam again. “He is not the reason why I told you to forget this, you are. It doesn’t matter if you’re not straight, because you still don’t feel the same way I do.” Adam explained.

“Who said that? I certainly don’t remember me saying that.” Tommy said, now looking a bit irritated.

“What? You mean you…?” Adam started, looking even more confused.

“Yeah, that’s why being around you got so difficult. I hadn’t really wrapped my head around the fact until Mia showed me those videos. The thing is, Adam, it was not only you showing desire. It was me too. Sadly enough, I had to see myself on video before I realized what I felt.” Tommy explained.

“So what you’re saying is that you are in love with me too?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, that is what I’m saying.” Tommy stated smiling at Adam.

They sat there for a short while, not saying or doing anything, when Adam suddenly reached forward and touched Tommy’s jaw, pulling him into a kiss. Tommy kissed him back, melting into Adam. Before Tommy knew it, Adam had put Tommy down on the couch, covering him with his own body. He started moving down Tommy’s neck, placing soft kisses all the way down to his collarbone.   
Tommy felt like the world was crashing down around them, and the only thing left was Adam. Only Adam, himself and the sensation of Adam’s hands and lips on his body. The only thing Tommy could think of was; thanks so fucking much for YouTube.


End file.
